Clear!
by Caighlee
Summary: Just a blurb I wrote that contains our favorite sociopath, Doctor, and Detective Inspector.


Cold. The tips of my toes were cold. There wasn't much else I felt but I could feel that the rest of my body was following my toes; the rest was going cold, slowly but surely. There was a pain in my chest I realized. A blooming pain that made it hard to breath. I curled into myself, at least I think I did, and clutched my body, right under my breasts. Frantic yelling mumbled it's way through my ears; it sounded as if fuzz was stuffed into my ears to block noise out. Breathing was becoming harder, not easier and I gasped at the cold air that faintly filled my lungs. A vision of bright orange clouded my vision; I didn't even realize my eyes were open. Either way I found it very annoying. Bright, too bright, too annoying. The pain and cold suddenly weren't everything I felt. I felt warm hands probing my face, my neck, and my wrists. I felt warmth wrap around my knees and thighs. I felt annoyance because so many people were crowded around me. I felt sleepy. I felt alone, despite the crowding people around me. I felt … floaty. Finally I felt warm and peaceful. I felt right.

"We're loosing her!" someone shouted over their shoulder.

"Defibrillator!" another called out to men in the red vehicle.

"Clear!"

"Again, try again!" A hopeful voice rang through the chaos and begged the man holding the electric pads.

"Clear!"

"Again!"

"Clear!"

"AGAIN!" a sob ripped through the scream. "Again, again! You have to do it again!"

"We've lost her" he tried to reason with the screaming woman but he was grabbed by his collar.

"No! You're not trying hard enough, try AGAIN!"

"Ma'am …" warning was clear in the deep voice but it was lost on the sobbing woman in front of him. She threw herself down at the still bloody body and hugged and cried.

A sharp ring sounded through the silent flat and within a few seconds a grumbled hello was uttered.

"Sherlock!" a tired voice called from an upstairs room, "Come get the damn phone! And I know you're awake so get your lazy ass up here." An annoyed sigh sounded from a dimly lit kitchen and silent footsteps made their way up the bedroom where the voice called from.

"Good Morning Lastrade, what do you have for me?" A deep voice resonated around the room, the tone completely bored and annoyed. "A murder? Details." the lanky man stood next the bed where his flat mate snored away, oblivious to the conversation happening only two feet away from him. Not five seconds later he answered. "Perfect," He crowed happily, "We'll be there in twenty." Without further ado he closed the phone and dropped it on the small bedside table next the bed. "Watson! Wake up, we've got a murder!" The long fingers ripped the covers away from the body curled up on the bed and simply turned around and made it's way back downstairs.

"Damn it." The tired voice mumbled before the shorter man stumbled out of bed and made his way to the small washroom connected to his room.

"The murder happened last night around 10:45 and the cause of death is internal bleeding caused by abuse and a bullet to the stomach, paramedics got there while the heart was still beating bu-"

"Wait, you called us here for something we know is murder?" Watson glared at the Investigative Detective and his flat mate, the latter looked unruffled. "Then why was I woken up at bloody 3:26 in the bloody morning?"

"As always John you never see the bigger picture. " John Watson glared at him, "Yes we know that the victim was murdered but we don't know who or why she was."

"How did you know it was a girl?" the ID stopped in his tracks and looked back at the taller man shocked and cross

"Simple, I hacked into your computer system before John was downstairs." Both accompanying men groaned.

"Oh great, the Freak's here." A dry voice spoke from behind the group, they all turned to face the woman speaking. "I'll go warn Anderson." She turned to go.

"Perhaps next time you go to visit him you have an alternative hiding spot, dust isn't the best for your sinuses." She wheeled back around spluttering.

"I-I .. we .. what?"

"There is dust on your jacket and on your tights. I'm guessing that Anderson's wife showed up unexpectedly last night. You had to hide quickly unless you two wanted to be found out." She narrowed her eyes at the man and he cocked his head at her. "That is unless you decided to randomly get under a place with lots of dust at your own flat. " she growled and stormed off. The three men stood staring after her for a second. John chuckled and clapped his hand to his friend's shoulder.

"Brilliant. Now lets see this body."

"You don't want to go back to the flat and get rest?" The ID looked at him in confusion.

"I'm already out and awake, let's just see what we've got." He took off towards the roped off area. "You coming Sherlock?"

AN: XD I love the BBC series and I wanted to test out my writing. If I can't get anything else it'll just be this random blurb. IF you guys like it a lot then I'll try to write more and see what comes out of it.

So, thoughts? There's a button over there that lets you tell me! ;)

xx Duckies


End file.
